RWBBY: Future
by Jade-Q-and-Cupcake
Summary: Ben 10000 lost everything but has started anew. Now with a good life with his friends, he's taking a new job in Beacon as it's new battle instructor while Glynda has taken Ozpin's place. However, with Salem and her Grimm gone, a new threat rises. Can he stop it?
1. Return

**My name is Q. That's it.**

 **I'm a friend of Jade, and we work together on Heroes Never Die and RWBBYVerse. This story is about the Ben 10000 of the alternate timeline in RWBBY. Enjoy, I guess.**

 **EDIT: Hey. Q again. Jade and I have talked and now we share this page, so now this story, which used to be on my own page, is now here.**

* * *

 _Previously on RWBBYVerse..._

As Mercury and Emerald are now in custody, team RNJR are about to give their farewell to Ben, Weiss, Blake, Future Jaune, Nora and Ren.

Weiss goes to hug Ruby one last time. "Sorry for wasting your time. I brought you here but you didn't get to do anything." Weiss apologized.

"No. She did something, alright." Ben says as he approaches Ruby. He then hugs her and Ruby hugs back. "I guess...All I needed was forgiveness... from you." Ben points out.

"Well, I didn't help much." Ruby tried to stay humble.

"No. You helped a lot. And I thank you for that..." Ben says. He then pulls out a small metallic box from his pocket and gives it to Ruby. "Here."

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"Something I never got a chance to give to my Yang years ago. Give it to your Ben...and tell him to give it to his Yang. I don't want him to make the same mistake I did." Ben explained.

Ruby nods and they hug again. Weiss joins in the hug and so does Blake.

After the hug, Weiss creates a glyph and it transforms into a portal. "It was nice seeing you again, Ruby." Blake says as team RNJR all are about to leave.

"Yeah! You too!" Ruby replies.

"Wait!" Jaune says as he runs to his future self. "Can you teach me some of your moves? Like, how do I become strong like you! I...I don't want anyone else to...to..." He says as he starts to trail off.

However, Future Jaune only chuckled as he pats his past self's head. "You're already strong. You just don't know it yet." Future Jaune replied. "Just remember everything Pyrrha taught you...and keep moving forward."

Past Jaune looks at his future self in both awe and confusion. "Okay...I'll... I'll try." He replies as he goes back to the rest of his group.

"Guess we'll see you guys...in the future?" Ruby jokingly asks and she enters the portal. Nora and Ren follow her.

Before Jaune enters the portal, he looks back at the future people.

He smiles. "Ben." He suddenly says.

"Yeah?" Ben asks.

"...You and I lost people we love... But you and I also have other people we can still rely on. Stay with them." Jaune says and enters the portal.

"Heh...I already know that..." Ben replies as the portal closes. He then looks at Weiss...

...and suddenly kisses her on the cheek, surprising everyone, especially Weiss herself.

"BEN!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

 _Days later..._

 _Location: Land of Swords, Graveyard for the Fallen Heroes of Remnant_

 _Time: 6:36 AM_

 _Current Visitor: Ben "Ben 10000" Tennyson_

27 year old Ben kneels down, placing flowers in front of the graves of his beloved friends: Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long.

As he dusts off the, well, dust on their tombstones, he smiles as he began his story them. "Hey guys. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... Well things have been pretty busy. Oh, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora and Ren are here too. They're...well, Blake's dating Sun again and Nora and Ren are gonna get married. Jaune... Jaune misses you, Pyrrha. He really does... But he did meet this girl named Nebula. They hang out. And Weiss... Weiss has... some family problems right now. But she told us it'll be fine..."

Ben, suddenly, becomes silent as he stares at his friend's grave, smiling as he fights back a tear. "I...miss you guys..." He whispers. "Well... I gave a public apology just the other day. News around the world says 78% of Remnant forgives me. I guess that's great progress... I could always just force the remaining 22%...That was a joke." Ben added, smirking at his own humor. "For the past few days, police, military, Huntsmen and Huntresses have been working again. I... I thought I'd take a break for a bit. I nearly made these people obsolete because of... all this power I have. Now that they're back on radar I... I thought I'd let them handle things. And guess what new job I got? ...That's right! Ben 10000 is now... a teacher in Beacon! Goodwitch took over as Headmaster and she wants me to be the new combat teacher." He continued.

He looks back at his friends as he smiles and finally lets a tear fall from his eyes. "You know, I remember that time I taught Ruby that spin move and fought Pyrrha for training. Those were times... And... that time Yang and I went to this weird dimension... It was... the greatest moment of our lives." He narrated again.

That's when he heard a couple of barks, catching his attention. He turns around see Zwei and Zed, the Anubian Baskurr that formerly belonged to Kevin, but Paradox sent her here to comfort Ben. And behind the dog and the alien, uh, dog, is Weiss and Blake, waiting for him.

Ben nods at them and he looks back at his friend's graves and says, "Weiss and Blake are here. I gotta go. I start my first day in Beacon. I'll... I'll see you guys again next time... Love you guys."

Ben stands up and heads out, approaching his two teammates and his dogs. With both Ruby and Yang gone, Zwei is now Ben's.

As Ben, Weiss, Blake, Zwei and Zed all leave, the sun began shining over them.

* * *

"Are we ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Though if you don't mind me asking, why them specifically? Why not the Headmaster herself?"

"Because they are my friends... I... I miss them so."

"I see. Well, we are nearing, Beacon ma'am."

"Good. Prepare for landing. Inform the Headmaster we are arriving."

"Yes, General Polendina."

* * *

"Here you go, guys." Ben says as he flicks two doggy biscuits at Zwei and Zed, who both catch one each on their mouths. After doing so, Ben sits down on his chair in front of his office table while Weiss looks outside the window of the room and Blake reads a book from Ben's shelf.

"You have a really good view of the courtyard." Weiss points out as she watches students run, walk and talk around the front courtyard of the school. She smiles as she remembers she used to be one of those students.

"And these are nice books. History of Combat, Pressure Points of the Body and Art of Battle? You'd make a good combat teacher, Ben." Blake says to her friend as she puts back the book she was reading.

"Thanks for coming along, guys. I really appreciate it. Say, why don't you guys stay for a bit, introduce yourself to the kids. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet legends like you." Ben replies as Zed walks up to him and he pets her head, causing Zed to purr in relaxation.

Weiss stares outside the window for a bit before turning to look at Ben. "Yeah. I think it'll be fun." She says but something outside the window caught her attention. "Uhhhh... Ben... Did Beacon schedule a meeting with Atlas?"

"Huh?" Ben and Blake both ask, confused, so to answer their question, they go to the window Weiss was staring out off. And behold, they see an Atlas-style ship outside. Just one, as it lands on the docks.

* * *

When the three, plus the two dogs, go outside to meet up with whoever this Atlas personnel is, Weiss is beginning to have doubts. "I don't recall Winter, Whitley or Father ever calling that they're coming, so it can't be them. " Weiss explained.

Right on cue, the door of the airship opens and, as the sun shines over everyone, the person inside the ship comes out, revealing a tall woman with orange hair, light green suit with a dark green tie, and black boots.

Ben, Blake and Weiss couldn't believe what they're seeing right now as the person smiles.

"Salutations, friends. It has been a while!"

Penny says.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **RWBBY: Future**


	2. Crisis on Another World

**I'm back. Here's the update.**

* * *

 _Previously on RWBBY Future..._

* * *

"Thanks for coming along, guys. I really appreciate it. Say, why don't you guys stay for a bit, introduce yourself to the kids. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet legends like you." Ben replies as Zed walks up to him and he pets her head, causing Zed to purr in relaxation.

Weiss stares outside the window for a bit before turning to look at Ben. "Yeah. I think it'll be fun." She says but something outside the window caught her attention. "Uhhhh... Ben... Did Beacon schedule a meeting with Atlas?"

"Huh?" Ben and Blake both ask, confused, so to answer their question, they go to the window Weiss was staring out off. And behold, they see an Atlas-style ship outside. Just one, as it lands on the docks.

* * *

When the three, plus the two dogs, go outside to meet up with whoever this Atlas personnel is, Weiss is beginning to have doubts. "I don't recall Winter, Whitley or Father ever calling that they're coming, so it can't be them. " Weiss explained.

Right on cue, the door of the airship opens and, as the sun shines over everyone, the person inside the ship comes out, revealing a tall woman with orange hair, light green suit with a dark green tie, and black boots.

Ben, Blake and Weiss couldn't believe what they're seeing right now as the person smiles.

"Salutations, friends. It has been a while!"

Penny says.

"H-How...?" Weiss stammered as she could only stare at the android girl in front of them.

"Oh it's very simple. This is not some needless resurrection or anything. I am a machine, as you all found out at the tournament. My memories remained intact back then and so I was simply brought back years ago." Penny replied.

Blake and Weiss looked like they're about ask another question when Ben suddenly darts forward and...

...hugs Penny.

Penny was taken aback for a brief moment, as does the other two girls, but she immediately warms up as she turns her shock into a smile and also wraps her arms around Ben.

"I missed you..." Ben whispered to Penny as they let go of each other from each other's arms. "I thought you were a goner like... like them... We didn't find your body at the arena that night... But now that you're here..." He added as he stares at one of his friends, one who he thought died that night, as small amount of tears pour out of his eyes while Penny suddenly places her hand on Ben's cheek.

"Hey now. I didn't wait 10 years and come all this way to see you cry. I wish for hs reunite and to celebrate... for, well, our reunion, your new job and as well as mine." Penny calms Ben as she stares at his eyes, wiping away his tears with her thumb from her hand on his cheek.

Ben closes his eyes and wipes away his own tears with his right sleeve and chuckles a little. "You're right... I've been too dramatic lately... Heh..." He says to the android and they both share a laugh.

While passing students are confused at the commotion, Blake smiles at the two as she crosses her arms. However, beside her, Weiss holds onto her left arm tight as if it pains her to see Ben and Penny this close and intimate while her cheeks turn red a bit.

 _Calm down, Weiss... They're friends... What am I worried about?_

Weiss said to herself in her mind as she kept staring at the android and the hero. But deep inside, she can't deny her jealousy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Alarms blare loudly and red lights flash everywhere as footsteps on metallic floors clang through a mysterious hallway while doors kept closing behind the owners of these footsteps.

When these two people turn to a corner, they are immediately met with an enitre squad of Atlas soldiers, heavily armed with what normally is supposed to be for heavy duty vehicles: armor piercing machine guns, gatling guns and rocket launchers.

They were about to fire but one of the presumably intruders pushes her ally away and unleashes a torrent of flame from her hands and at these soldiers, engulfing them in fire as their aura is chipped away.

When the mysterious woman stops, the soldiers have burns on their skins but they're still breathing, albeit unconscious as their weapons are broken and melted.

"We really need to get a bell for these guys." The man the woman pushed out of the way says as he stands back up, holding a cane.

"No time to waste. Let's find a the exit before they send **her**." The woman replied and runs ahead while her ally follows.

When they reach a dead end due to another locked metal door, the woman simply uses her fire powers more, this time with intense heat, enough to melt through it's thick plating. With the door out of the way, they enter what seems to be a trash deposit area. It has enough ceiling lights to finally show the people that's been running.

One is a man wearing a long black fur coat with orange hair under his black bowler hat. He has an eyepatch on his right eye which is also covered by his bangs while his left eye is still visible.

The other is a woman with long black hair wearing gray pants and boots; a light green leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron with a green hourglass symbol on her left shoulder. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it. Most importantly, she has a necklace with a heart emblem on it.

They're Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall... but not the ones you know.

The two are about to leave until they hear incoming footsteps.

One person... It's **her**.

"Down the trash compactor! Now!" Cinder yelled at Roman as she runs towards the same thing she yelled. However, Roman seems to hesitate for a sscond before following her.

Cinder enters the trash compactor first, opening it and enters it's inside, which resembles that of a sewage tunnel. She looks back at where she entered from, only to see Roman there, looking down at her. "Torchwick, come on!" She yells.

However, Roman only chuckles as he looks back at her. "You and I both know they'll just catch up if we both run." He suddenly tells her out of the blue.

"Roman, you can't–" Cinder tries to say but she can see that Roman reached for something and suddenly, the hatch to the trash compactor is closing. He seems to have activated a switch.

"Sorry there, miss. But I made a promise to your boyfriend. Besides, you still need to go get **them** here, remember?" Roman reminded Cinder as the door finally closes.

Cinder wanted to protest but with the door closed, Roman won't hear her anymore. She can melt through it again, but is it worth ruining whatever Roman will do to buy her time?

"...To think an ex-con and a movie effects expert would become one of Remnant's greatest heroes..." Cinder whispers to herself and runs off. "I'll make sure your sacrifice is not in vain, friend..." She tells herself one more time as she takes out a small, metallic ball with a button on it.

"This better work..."

* * *

Roman then uses the handle of his cane to smack the switch of the trash compactor, breaking it to prevent anyone with no super strength to open it.

When he turns around, he sees that the person he and Cinder have feared to see is at the doorway. Her battle gown has a menacing look to it as it's red leather seemingly glows along with her eyes while the lights in the room began flickering from her mere presence. Her hands already have blood on them as the liquids trickle down her palm and drop to the metal floor beneath her feet. Because of her mysterious aura of darkness, as mentioned earlier, the lights are flickering and eventually the bulbs explodes, leaving Roman's cigarette as the only source of light...

...that and the woman's glowing silver eyes.

"Roman Torchwick, right? Man, this is a shame... I really liked your movies. Especially that one with Spruce Willis." The woman spoke through the dark as her eyes seem to be going lower while footsteps can be heard approaching Roman, indicating that she must be walking down the stairs.

"Well, I don't hand out autographs to killers. Where did that blood on your hands come from?" Roman asks, stalling as he takes advantage of the darkness surrounding them bu grabbing something underneath his coat.

The woman seems to be getting closer as her eyes start nearing towards Roman, footsteps echoing in the entire room. "There were guards sleeping on the job at the hallway. Killed them. Although it probably had something to do with you and Fall knocking them out but ehhhh. What's done is done." She replied as she is a foot away from getting close to Roman, who she doesn't notice loads blue Dust, which he got from his coat, into his cane.

"Congratulations. You're done too!" Roman exclaimed and immediately aimed the end of his cane at the enemy directly at her face and fires a bolt of electricity, creating smoke in the process.

However, to his surprise, the smoke clears in front of him to reveal the woman's silver eyes once more, glowing, as if she wasn't the least bit affected by his attack.

"...You ruined... my combat gown." The woman passive aggressively replied.

Roman, however, instead of being terrified, takes off his hat and places it on his chest as he replies, "I have no regrets..."

The woman then simply stares at him for a brief moment...

...before the sound of impalement and a long scream of pain echoes through the facility, then followed by sudden silence.

* * *

Cinder gets out through a manhole in an alley after traveling through the sewage tunnel she entered earlier. As she comes out and closes the hole afterwards, she looks back at the facility she and Roman infiltrated.

She could only sigh knowing that despite not seeing whatever happened to Roman, he's most likely dead... But she needs to go forward. She takes out what they took from the facility, the one they came for, from one of her pouches: a gun that resembles the Null Void projector, but has gold details instead of it's normal greyish color.

Cinder takes a deep breath before she exhales and washes away her nervousness as she aims at nothing in front of her. She then pulls the trigger, causing the gadget in her hand to fire a small beam of light that forms a portal to another dimension. Once she stops, the portal begins to close with nothing keeping it open.

"Hero time." Cinder whispers to herself as she holds onto her necklace and enters the portal, which closes behind her.

* * *

 _Back at Beacon..._

"So you're the General now, huh?" Ben asks Penny as they, along with Weiss, Blake, Zwei and Zed, all head to the school and to Ben's office.

"Yes. After General Ironwood was... revoked of his position by the council due to his obsession of your Omnitrix, I was appointed as the new General after my new upgrades and new knowledge downloaded into my data banks was seen first hand by the public." Penny replies, her hands behind her back like a professional while still generating a friendly aura to her friends.

Blake, who's right beside the android, comments on her words, saying, "Well, I certainly trust you more than him. I guess Ben becoming Remnant's only hero for years really took a toll on Ironwood's mental stability."

"It would seem that he did not think a single person can do what his entire army cannot. Of course, now that Benjamin has settled down to be a teacher in Beacon, it is now our duty to protect the world once more." Penny says back to Blake as they all walk into the elevator.

While Ben presses the button for the fifth floor, where his room can be found, Blake and Penny continue to talk while Weiss stays on the side. "So when will you and Sun ever marry, Blake? I hear the two of you have been dating again." Penny asks, clasping her hands in delight and giving Blake a heartwarming smile.

"Oh, I'm not ready for marriage yet, Penny. Neither is Sun." Blake replies, holding onto both of her arms while they're crossed as her cheeks blush in slight embarrassment. "I still have a responsibility with the White Fang and Sun's currently working as the leader of the new White Fang in Menagerie, so we're both busy."

"I really don't see a reason why you guys shouldn't marry. You work in the same organization, so it's not a bad thing." Ben points out, leaning on a wall.

"Well, how about you and Weiss then, Ben? Huh? Didn't you kiss her days ago?" Blake says to him in response, smirking at him as her eyebrows go up and down.

With those words coming from Blake's mouth, Weiss' is suddenly filled with life as she blushes and immediately yells at Blake, "Wh-Wh-What?! We would never be...! How dare you!"

"Yeah, she's right." Ben suddenly adds to Weiss' statement, surprising all the ladies in the elevator while the two dogs chase each other's tails.

"H-Huh?" Weiss asks, her blush fading as her tone shows slight hints of regret. Reget in her previous tsundere denial that's now being taken literally.

"Besides, the kiss was a prank. I don't think I'll be in a relationship with anyone anytime soon." Ben openly admits while not even knowing that he's trampling on Weiss' emotions.

"Oh... Well good! You're not my type either!" Weiss fakes her answer as she crosses her arms and looks away.

The elevator door finally opens and the dogs go out first followed by Ben, Blake and Penny, laughing at the jokes they've done inside. However, alone in the elevator, Weiss has actually been crying while looking away. Just hearing the fact that Ben was not even serious about the kiss days ago and that he's not interested in Weiss... hurts more than anything the bad guys can ever do to her...

"Hey, Weiss! You coming?" Ben yells from across the hall, prompting Weiss to wipe away her tears and pretend she never cried at all.

"O-Of course I am, you dolt!" Weiss replied, a small slip in her tone because of her inner emotions.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

Ben excused himself from his own office after Glynda called in and says that Ben's class is next up, so he had to leave the ladies alone.

Upon arriving in the classroom where professor Port used to teach, he is greeted by a ton of noise as the teenage students in his class all kept talking to one another...

... except for one team.

"Ahem..." Ben cleared his throat as he places his notebook and books on his table, yet his students kept gossiping to each other. "Heh... Kids these days..." The shapeshifter happily whispered to himself before using his Master Control Omnitrix to transform into Humungousaur. " **Ahem.** " Humungousaur cleared his throat as well, but this time, his gigantic voice echoes in the room, catching everyone's attention.

"That's better." Humungousaur replies as he switches back to Ben. "This is your combat class, am I right?" Ben asks his students, who all nod in response. "Okay. Good. Now before we begin with the first lesson..."

He immediately got collective groans from his students, some even complain that's this is just the first day of school and there's already lessons. "I was kidding. I was kidding. Let's just go with introductions first then we can just relax a bit and get to know each other." Ben reassured them, causing the students to all sigh in relief.

"S-Sir?"

Ben heard a voice in the crowd which he went to look and find in the seats. He finally spots a young Faunus girl with black hair and bunny ears, a black jacket that goes only up to her chest, which is showing her midriff. "Yes?" He asks the seemingly shy student.

"W-We already know you sir... You're Ben Tennyson." The bunny Faunus replies, blushing in embarrassment.

"Good point. Well, either way, to those who don't know me, I am Ben Tennyson of Ben 10000 fame. Since you are the one who pointed it out, why don't you and your team introduce yourselves first." Ben asks.

"U-Ummm... I didn't mean to–" The Faunus girl attempted to say until she is interrupted by her leader, who stands up proudly.

Her leader is wearing a white vest with a red hooded cape. She has bright red hair tied in a ponytail while she wears red gauntlets on her wrists. "I am Razzmatazz Garnet! Leader of team RWBY!" The leader says to her teacher.

"...Come again...?" Ben asks. For some reason, it sounded like the girl, Razzmatazz, said that her team is named–

"Razzmatazz Garnet of team RWBY, sir!" Razzmatazz replied once more.

"Team... RWBY?" Ben double checked. "I'm sorry... Continue."

"I am Wisteria Dove, Princess of the Dove Kingdom of Anima and have come from my home to learn in Beacon Academy." The girl next to Razzmatazz says. She is wearing what seems to be a combination of a princess gown and knights armor while her bleach blonde hair is in a pigtail hairstyle.

"Déjà vu..." Ben whispered.

"U-Ummm... I am Bistre Black... S-Sir..." The Faunus girl replies.

Finally, the next girl is...

... sleeping... on her desk... drooling.

Everyone else in the classroom began laughing while Razzmatazz and Wisteria shake their head in disbelief while Ben sighs. "Please wake her up." Ben asks Bistre, who pokes her sleeping teammate's waist.

The sleeping beauty awakens as she yawns and stretches her arms then scratches her messy short golden hair. "Did I miss anything?" The girl asks.

"Please introduce yourself, young girl." Ben asks her.

The girl wipes away her drool and fixes her hair. She has a yellow tank top with brown arm bands on both arms. There's actually a brown hourglass symbol on the back of her top.

"I'm Aurora Yel-Ow, sir..." The girl replies, taking a bow of respect.

Ben smiles as he eyes the four girls standing on their positions, all beside each other. "Team RWBY... Well... Would you like to share anything interesting about yourselves?" Ben asks.

* * *

People walk down the streets and alleys of Vytal as they all talk and chat with such a happy day they're all having.

However, they are all startled, when suddenly, a portal appears in the middle of the intersection, causing some cars to slow to a halt. And from the this hole of time and space, out comes Cinder Fall, stepping on the asphalt as she exits the portal.

People began stopping their talks and walks and some exit their cars as they all stare at the new arrival.

As the portal closes behind Cinder, she casually hides her portal gun and says, "Better call Ben Tennyson. I'm about to rule over this city." She does this with a cocky yet friendly smirk.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Quick Note: Future Ben and Weiss aren't married yet in this time.**


	3. A Lot Like You

**Q again. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

People walk down the streets and alleys of Vytal as they all talk and chat with such a happy day they're all having.

However, they are all startled, when suddenly, a portal appears in the middle of the intersection, causing some cars to slow to a halt. And from the this hole of time and space, out comes Cinder Fall, stepping on the asphalt as she exits the portal.

People began stopping their talks and walks and some exit their cars as they all stare at the new arrival.

As the portal closes behind Cinder, she casually hides her portal gun and says, "Better call Ben Tennyson. I'm about to rule over this city." She does this with a cocky yet friendly smirk.

* * *

"Did Vilgax really punch through a mountain?" One of Ben's student's asks him as she cups her cheeks together in awe.

For the rest of his class, Ben has told stories of his adventures in the past to his students in an attempt to connect with them. So far, it's going well as everyone is interested.

Except one.

"Well, he punched through a mountain shaped like a face of a famous leader in my world." Ben explained, sitting on his desk. Everyone in the room laughed at the idea of a rock formation being sculpted to be a face. "Trust me. My world was weird. But Vilgax was still dangerous. The only forms that I've ever beaten him with were Way Big, Diamondhead and Whampire."

The students all collectively said "Oooooh..." in awe and interest as some of them even lean forward in excitement, all of them at the edge of their seats.

"But!" Ben interrupted himself, raising a finger to prove a point, surprising his attentive students. "The best way I've ever beaten him... is by fighting him myself."

Everyone gasped, causing one of them, Aurora, to immediately ask, "But you told us you don't have the skills you have today back then. How could you have defeated him?"

Ben smirks, proud that a girl in Yang's place in the new team RWBY was paying attention immensely, memorizing a detail that was said half an hour ago. He crosses his arms and responds, "With a powerful sword made by the same person who made my Omnitrix. The Ascalon sword, which is most likely strong enough to be called a sword of godlike power."

"Whoa!" Bistre says, as does everyone, impressed by how a normal man could wield such a powerful weapon.

"As expected by Remnant's greatest hero. He is, after all, my inspiration to become a Huntress." Wisteria shared to her teammates as she closes her eyes and smirks in a smug manner. Aurora could onky sweat drop at the attitude her teammate is showing.

"I can tell you've been spoiled a lot that you consider a total stranger to be your inspiration and not your own family." Aurora replied, causing Wisteria to look at her in comical rage as Bistre giggles at the two.

However, Razzmatazz is looking away from them and even her teacher, like she's not interested in any of this. "Tch." was all that escaped her gritted teeth.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone's attention, including the Omnitrix hero's, was caught as their eyes all avert to the room's entrance, where Glynda Goodwitch stand. In addition to her old attire, she now has the cowl Ozpin once wore around her neck, with the small, purple, cross-shaped pin on it. She also wears his unzipped black suit atop her old white long-sleeved, pleated top. Her beautiful blonde hair has grown longer, with the bun on it replaced with a long ponytail and the old curl now gone. Her glasses remain the same as does the scroll she has in her hands. However, her Riding Crop is gone as she now wields Ozpin's cane on her right hand.

Looking at her closely, she looks like a fusion between herself and Ozpin.

"Oh! Headmaster Goodwitch! No! Not at all! Me and the class are just getting acquainted." Ben explained.

"Well, you can do that another, Professor Tennyson. I wish to speak with you. You may dismiss your class." Glynda immediately replied with her famous neutral yet menacing expression walking away, expecting Ben to follow her as his students all collectively complain, with some saying, "Awwww..." as they were just enjoying Ben's stories.

 _Huh... Kinda expecting the students to not bother listening to my stories like we did with Professor Port... Then again, I guess when we compare my adventures to his, fighting a galactic warlord with a godly sword is better than something they can do themselves like hunt Grimm, which is mostly what Port's stories were._

Ben thought to himself as he takes his books and notes and says to his students, "Alright. Class dismissed. Next meeting, we'll start the class then your first quiz." This declaration immediately made all his students groan, but he gives them a reward by adding, "If a majority of you earn more than half of the quiz, I will tell more of my story."

All of them immediately cheered as Ben leaves the room, a smile formed on his face.

"Man, I hope he tells us about that evil twin he mentioned earlier." Aurora shared her thoughts to her team as they all stand and prepare to head to their next class, which is History Class with Professor Lie Ren.

"He did say that his twin was one of the strongest people he's ever fought. Although I guess he has all Professor Ben's powers, I see why." Bistre commented and pointed out.

Wisteria chuckles like a spoiled brat and boasts, "Well I, for one, am excited to hear about his story about his opponent he mentioned as Aggregor. Judging by his name, I say he sounded more menacing."

"I really don't like you." Aurora says to the princess, who merely laughs, causing the blonde to growl and clench her fist in anger. Bistre giggles at the two once more and faces their leader.

She asks Razzmatazz, "Razz, which story are you excited for?"

Razz did not respond for a few seconds as she turns her back on her teammates, grabbing her backpack and putting it on her back. "...Nothing." She suddenly replied before going ahead of her own team, causing the three other girls, even the arguing Aurora and Wisteria, to look at her leave, confused at Razz's reaction.

* * *

"Boss!"

Glynda stops walking to turn around and face Ben, who's running towards in an attempt to keep up. She sighs at her former student now co-worker as he finally catches up, standing at attention to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ben asks, getting straight to the point. Glynda lifts and fixes her glasses. She merely waves her hand forward to gesture him to follow her once more. As they traverse the hallway leading to the courtyard, Glynda explains the situation to Ben.

"During the past hour, someone who claimed that they will take over the city if we do not call you to stop them is now under police custody with the help of some local Huntsmen." Glynda says, tapping on her scroll.

"I don't see the problem if you guys caught them easily." Ben pointed out, peeking from Glynda's shoulder to try and look at what Glynda's tapping at. He accidentally averted his eyes towards Glynda's cleavage and immediately looks away. He admits to himself, though, that even after such a long time, Glynda's still looking good. Her rack also seems bigger than ev–

"That's the problem." Glynda interrupted his thoughts as he blushes and looks back at her, straight in the eyes. "She surrendered easily AFTER claiming that she'll take over the city."

Ben's blush disappears immediately after hearing the pronoun used by Glynda. "She?" Ben asks.

The blonde headmaster finally stopped tapping on her scroll and shows him what she's been looking for in the memory banks of her device. "This is what worries me more than everything else I just said: the person herself."

Ben's emerald eyes widen at the person in the video footage being shown to him by Glynda.

"Cinder Fall." Ben uttered through his anger gritted teeth.

"Control yourself, Ben. You know what she's capable of and you're the only one that can match her." Glynda reminded her former student.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Null Void..._

"Achoo!" Cinder Fall, the real one of Ben 10000's time, sneezes as she holds Kolar, a blue skinned Tetramand criminal, by his neck, injured and one arm missing, it's stump bleeding. "Huh... Didn't know nanite beings can catch a cold... or is someone talking about me?" Cinder whispers to herself but her attention is taken when Kolar groaned in pain. "Oh sorry. I almost forgot to kill you." She says to him before blasting him with a pointblank nuclear blast.

After she's done and the smoke made from her blast disappears, she dusts her hands and cracks her knuckles, telling herself, "Now to find a way out of here." The former Fall Maiden then jumps of the floating island she's on and lands on another rock, ready to traverse this prison dimension.

* * *

 _Back to the present, in the Penny's Atlesian ship's prison hold..._

Penny leads the way as the remaining thre members of team RWBBY, together with Glynda, tail her. As they journey through this metallic hallway, Penny asks a few things. "It would seem that this 'Cinder Fall' is reported to have come from a portal of some sort in the middle of town. Does this mean that the Cinder you have trapped in the Null Void has escaped?"

"That's very unlikely. The Null Void, according to Ben, is a different dimension that cannot be escaped from without the proper technology required to open it's gates." Weiss replies, crossing her arms as they continue walking.

"Still..." Ben can't help but feel like something's different about the Cinder he saw, even though she hasn't done anything in the footage. "...Alpha escaped from the Null Void twice, but only because he has the power to do so. Considering Cinder has all my aliens' abilities and none of their weakness due to using them in her nanite/human hybrid body, I think she has a chance to get out."

"Then we must all be careful. Whatever she does must be watched with extreme caution. Do not let your guard down." Glynda reminds her former students as they all stop in front of the holding cell of Cinder is being kept in. Penny, using a security key card she just produced from her sleeve, swipes it on a card slot for the door, prompting the cell to open. As soon as it opens, the gang are greeted with...

...Cinder, reading a Sumo Slammer comic book while eating chili fries?

"Wow, I didn't know Ishiyama had a soft spot for cats. The authors really think of everything." Cinder tells herself, not realizing people are watching her as she puts two strips of fries into her mouth and turns to the next page of her comic book. "Ooh! Ishi and Kenko doing the Fusion Ritual! This'll be epic."

"Ahem..." Glynda interrupted Cinder, who turns to them as a single chili fry hangs from her mouth. Realizing how awkward she looks, she slurps the fry like it was a noodle and grins in embarrassment. "Cinder Fall. A week ago, Ben Tennyson, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna trapped you into the prison dimension known as the Null Void. Why and how did you escape?"

Cinder, in respect for her interrogators, closes her comic book, places it on her side on her seat and sits properly, even her hands move to her lap. "Well, it's simple. I am not the Cinder Fall you know." She replies.

The heroes all look at each other in confusion, especially Ben. The aforementioned person then steps up beside Glynda to face their prisoner, his eyes looking straight at her's. Cinder, for some reason, blushes as she stares at Ben's eyes as well.

That's when Ben looks at the comic book the Fall Maiden has been reading. "... That's Chapter 3 of Volume 4, where Ishiyama's adventure began after hearing that Kenko sacrificed his life to eliminate a bigger threat."

"Yep! Then Ishiyama found a mystical relic that revived Kenko and they joined forces once more to face the Demon of Mayhem, Beempa!" Cinder excitedly continued the summary of the comic series. Cinder giggles heartily and her smile somehow shines through Ben's heart, making it skip a beat as he blushes.

The emotion that this 'Cinder' is showing. It's nothing like the one he knows. He can't help but smile at her happy self as deep inside, his heart is telling him she's not the vile and sadistic Cinder Fall he knows. "Who are you?" He asks her, offering a hand to help her up from her seat.

"And where did you get those comic books?" Blake asks but her question was ignored by everyone.

Cinder takes Ben's hand as she stands from her cell and exits it. Glynda raised a brow and wanted to stop Ben but Weiss stops her first, shaking hear head and her eyes stare at hers as if to say to trust Ben. The new Headmaster sighs and crosses her arms, a scowl forming on her face as they all watch the conversation between the Omnitrix Hero and the Fall Maiden.

"I am Cinder Fall of a different reality. In mine, Atlas has taken over the world. All Maidens except the Fall Maiden, which is me, has been captured and the science division of the military is trying to see how to transfer the powers of the Maidens manually." Cinder explains to them before blushing amd looking at Ben. "...And... I am your fiancée." She added, tapping her fingers into each other in embarrassment.

"What?" Ben, Glynda and Penny all said in unison.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled instead.

Blake remained silent but had her mouth a bit open with a slight frown, as if she was disgusted with the idea of Ben and Cinder being together.

"It's... It's a long story." Cinder replies, holding her left arm to hide her shyness towards her own history.

"Then make it short." Glynda retorted, however, as she fixes her glasses to emphasize her point.

Cinder gazed her eyes at everyone in the room as they all stare at her with the intent of listening to her explanation. She sighs and pulls out a Holo-Viewer, something Ben is all too familiar with. Before the Omnitrix wielder could ask where she got it, the answer came first before his question in the form of the Holo-Viewer projecting an image of...

...the Ben Tennyson of this Cinder's universe.

"Hey, my little Cinderella." The holographic Ben says and begins his message.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. I'm Only Human

**Welcome back. Me again, Q. Your resident Kuudere girl. Let's read.**

* * *

 _Years ago..._

"Cinder! You better not be messing with the tractor again!"

"It's fine, ma! I'm just fixing the engine!"

Cinder Fall, 16 years old, short haired, wearing a white top, dirty, baggy brown pants and a red handkerchief tied around her head as a bandana, kept turning a bolt to keep a screw tight attached to the engine. Once she was done, she places the wrench in her toolbox and closes it, taking off her bandana to wipe off her sweat.

Stretching her arms to release her fatigue, Cinder then picks up her toolbox and heads back to her family's house, which is right beside their barn and in front of their field.

Once she swings the screen door open, she is greeted by her mother preparing their lunch. She passes by her to put the toolbox in her hands outside at their porch at the back. Once done, she washes her hands at their kitchen sink as her mother finishes preparing the table with plates, forks, spoons and their meal.

Sitting on their respective chairs and after praying to the gods of light and darkness, thanking them for their food, they start chowing down their lunch as they talk.

"So, have you prepared your tickets to head to Atlas?" Cinder's mother asks her as they both take a spoonful of soup each.

"Of course I did." Cinder immediately replies as her free hand takes a garlic bread on their basket in the middle of their table, biting down on it. "Thi chun pwobabfy wok ar tha thway..." She spoke next but with her mouth full of the bread.

Because of this rude mannerism, her mother lightly slaps Cinder's hand that's holding the garlic bread, which is dropped because of the action, and tells her daughter, "What did I say?"

Cinder playfully rolls her eyes as she swallows what she was chewing and replied, "Don't talk when your mouth is full, I know... What I said is that I can probably walk all the way to the airport."

"Alright, well, you better finish your meal, take a bath and get dressed. This is Atlas Academy and I'm not gonna let you miss this big day!" Her mother spoke as she hurries to finish her meal, drinking water on every third take as to not choke.

Cinder chuckles, sipping on her glass of orange juice before continuing to eat her fried fish. "Aren't you a little eager to kick me out of the house?" Cinder joked.

"Oh, of course I am! I don't want you working your butt off in this old farm of ours. You deserve to learn in a prestigious school, so when your uncle got you a scholarship in Atlas, I immediately took it. I want you to become more." Cinder's mother says as she holds her daughter's shoulder, looking her straight in the eye.

Cinder smiles at her concerned mother as she holds her hand to reassure her. "I promise... I'll make you proud. When I come back here... I'm gonna turn our farm into a bigger one... and you'll be the manager." She says to her, both of them smiling.

* * *

In half an hour, Cinder, now wearing a red shirt underneath a sleeveless black sweater, with black pants while carrying a worn out but still usable backpack that only has two compartments, exits their house as she breathes in the fresh air given by atmosphere of her world while the light the Sun provides brightens her day as she prepares to step off the porch of what once was her home.

With her right foot leaving the wooden steps and landing on the soil where her house was built upon, Cinder hesitates to leave her mother. She looks back. Back at the very screen door to the inside of her home, only to see her mother at the doorway, waving goodbye to her daughter while holding back tears.

Cinder finally let her own tears fall as she waves back at her mother with a smile before finally running off to the town.

* * *

A small, quiet, rural town. As Cinder is but a simple country girl, this and her home, by extension their farm, is where she mostly stayed. She attended a Hunter school when she was young, but after graduating, she had to stop looking for the next school level because her father had died and her mom needed someone else in the house to help.

But now, she's given a chance to take a prestigious school like Atlas, and she could hardly wait. After passing fruit and vegetable stands, a few simple shops, she has reach a landing port for Bullheads, taking out her tickets from her pocket.

She was given three by her uncle days ago, which, according to him, was "Just in case she lost one." She did found it just paranoia on her uncle's part, it was still appreciated. And he could be right. You never know.

"Hey! Stop!"

Cinder heard behind as she turned to see two cops chasing a man who's holding a bag real close to him. He must've stolen it. But to her surprise, the thief suddenly takes out a pistol and fires a blue shot from it at the ground, which explodes into ice that froze the cops' legs to a halt.

As the crook started running away again, Cinder was about to reach to her bag to get her sword before all of a sudden, a blue blur zips past her, creating enough wind that made Cinder's hair raise forward, which covered her face by accident.

As she tries fixing her hair, she kept hearing the sound of something hitting something else hard. Once she has fixed her hair, the next thing she saw is... peculiar.

Whatever has knocked out the criminal from earlier is now standing near the unconscious crook victorious. It is a creature that resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with an X shaped, blue visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. He wears what seems to be an hourglass symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail.

All of a sudden, the bipedal Velociraptor with roller blades suddenly glowed green and, with a bright flash of emerald light, the creature was replaced with a boy Cinder's age. He was wearing a black shirt with a green number 10 on his chest, as well as brown pants. He has black fingerless gloves on each hand while wearing black boots on his feet. And while she can't see his face yet, Cinder could see that he clearly has brown hair.

When it came to accessories, this boy had a quiver slung over his shoulder, filled with arrows and his bow, and finally, what seems to be a strange looking watch on his left wrist.

When the boy turned around, Cinder saw that he had quite a handsome face, with his beautiful green eyes helping. It only got better when he gave everyone a smile. A smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"I got him for ya!" The boy told the cops who got there feet frozen. "Hang on. I'll free you guys while I'm at it." He added as he approached them, taking out a Fire Dust tipped arrow from his quiver and stabs the ice with it, which began to melt and thaw out.

"Lemme help you out there."

The boy was surprised to see when Cinder suddenly approached them. Before the boy could ask how she can help, Cinder takes out a necklace with a Fire Dust crystal on it, which she puts on, around her neck. Then, all of a sudden, Cinder held onto the ice with both of her palms... and it began thawing out faster. Within a few short seconds, the cops are freed and thanked both teens before approaching their unconscious suspect and cuff him.

"How'd you do that?" The boy asked Cinder, who gives him a smile.

"I was going to ask you the same thing about that little monster trick you did." Cinder retorted back to the boy.

The boy chuckled and, for some reason, instinctively held onto his watch. "Trade secrets?" He asked as they both stand up, heading back to the line in front of the Bullhead port.

* * *

Onboard a new Bullhead, the two have shared a conversation with one another and got to know each other's names.

The boy was named Benjamin Turquoise. And, while he admitted he didn't like sharing this information to strangers, Ben somehow felt at ease around Cinder so he shared it anyway. Ben here was able to transform thanks to the watch on his wrist called the Omnitrix, which is an ancient heirloom passed down generation to generation by Ben's family, and enables the user to turn into different creatures with varying powers.

In exchange for such a big secret, Cinder shared hers. She introduced herself as Cinder Fall to Ben and was a small time girl and daughter of an ex-hunter turned farmer. The little "heat trick" she did to help Ben earlier was her Semblance, which enables her to use whatever the element of Dust she has a necklace around her neck, but she has yet to master yet. Her uncle told her that, at this stage, she can only emit heat, cold, electricity, etc from skin but if she trains harder, she can actually shoot fireballs, create walls of ice or release bursts of electricity from her body.

"That's pretty cool." Ben complimented the raven haired girl.

"Not as cool as turning into monsters." Cinder said back to her new friend with a smile.

"Hey, you got more training than I do. I may have more powers, but I'm pretty sure I can be taken down by a well trained student." Ben tried to be humble while also selling himself short, crossing his arm in doubt of himself.

But his little display of self deprecation only made Cinder giggle and find him adorable as, instead, she offers something to him by saying, "Hey now. Don't be like that. How about this? Once we finish the initiation test, I'll train you twice a week or everyday if we somehow end up on the same team?"

"You'd do that? I'm just someone you met." Ben pointed out while placing a hand behind his head.

"A good Huntress' greatest weapon is not their blades or Semblance, but knowledge, and if that knowledge is passed on, it'll create more people like them, ready to fight." Cinder drops some wisdom on the Omnitrix wielder.

However, Cinder just suddenly sees Ben staring at her with wide eyes, which started making her blush. "I-Is something in my face?"

"No, it's just... that was a pretty cool line you just said." Ben compliments her, which only made her blush more.

"Oh stop it, you!" Cinder response with a shy smile.

* * *

 _A few years later..._

Ben and Cinder did indeed become a part of the same team in Atlas. Team TRCS, pronounced as Turquoise, lead by none other than Ben himself. It comprised of him, Russell Thrush, Cinder Fall and Winter Schnee.

They had a successful four year run in the academy, and everyday they spent together, they spent training and hanging out. Eventually, during their junior years, Ben finally admitted his love for Cinder, to which Cinder responded by saying she felt the same and they became a couple. Once they've graduated, they went their separate ways, but Ben and Cinder started living together and went back to their hometown.

They introduced each other to their respective parents, who, after some time spending with the significant other of their child, eventually approved of them being together.

Time passed further...

Riding on their respective horses, Ben and Cinder travel around the outskirts of their town. Ben's horse is pearl white with a majestic silver mane while Cinder's is coal black with a brown mane. The road they're traveling is simple, surrounded by trees and paved with dirt and rock. Strait and wide, it's enough for a whole caravan to pass by, but for thos afternoon, it's only Ben and Cinder traveling in it.

At least, for now.

"How much do you think this job is?" Ben asks Cinder while reading a piece of old, brown paper and simultaneously directing his horse, Llamrei. The paper he's reading has their contract written on it, which is an escort mission from a man named Noir who wants them to pick up someone that's supposedly in this road. The pay is 30000 Lien.

Cinder, horseback on her, well, horse, Podagros, looks at Ben with a smile while a purple Dust necklace is around her neck before responding, "Are you serious? The payment is literally written on the paper!"

"Oh, no! I meant like... do you think this is worth it? 30000 Lien... for escorting someone. That could help the farm for weeks. What I'm saying is... if this job pays this much, who exactly are we escorting? And could there be opposition on the way?" Ben points out so many things.

"You're being paranoid. Of course, there's opposition. Grimm are always around." Cinder points out in response. "You keep up that attitude, they'll start sensing ya and come after us. Then the job will be a bust."

Ben could only roll his eyes before rolling the contract itself and placing it in his arrow quiver. "Fiiiine... but only because you're the one that removes my negative emotions." Ben says back to his girlfriend.

Cinder giggles as they continue their travel. Eventually, the two of them saw a woman in a hooded cloak waving at them, as if calling for them.

The woman has a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She has a beauty mark below her left eye. She's wearing a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also has a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. There's also a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.

When the Hunter couple stob by the mysterious woman, Ben immediately asks, "Are you the one we're going to escort?"

"Noir sent you, correct?" The woman replies with a smile, her hood still over head, however. When the two nod to her, she finally pulls down her hood and smiles again, saying, "Then, yes, I am. My name is Amber. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She reaches out her hand for a handshake, which Ben, the nearest to Amber, politely takes, shaking her hand softly.

"Ben." The Omnitrix wielder responds. "This is my partner, Cinder."

Cinder has her horse move so they can approach Amber, so that the two ladies can shake hands. After the pleasantries were done, Ben politely gets off his horse and gestures Amber to the saddle, offering the seat in his stead. Amber refused at first, but Ben, ever the gentleman, insisted. Amber thanks him and rides Llamrei on his saddle. Ben then leads Llamrei by holding onto his rein rope and carefully pulls on it so the majestic white horse follows his owner while Cinder rides alongside them, leading her own horse Podagros beside Amber.

"I am sorry if this is such a waste of your time." Amber suddenly apologized. "To be such skilled Huntsmen, your talents are wasted on escorting me."

"It's fine, Amber. Don't be so hard on yourself." Cinder replies to reassure their VIP. "You must be very important to Noir that he'd pick two Platinum rank Huntsmen like us, so really, he must care for you a lot to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Yeah. I mean, he was willing to pay us 30000 Lien to get you to another village." Ben snarked, until he felt a small spark hit his nape. He looks back to see the Dust necklace on Cinder is glowing, signifying she just used it with her Semblance.

She's also giving Ben the angry look he's come to fear. Just the stare was enough to make him gulp. "I'll shut up..." Ben adds.

Of course, Ben's words did not escape Amber's notice as she suddenly giggles. "He paid that much? He's such a worrywart. But I guess that's so sweet of him."

"Are you two a thing?" Cinder asks out of curiosity.

"...I make it too obvious, huh?" Amber replies, immediately following it up with a hearty laugh. "Yes. Me and Noir have been together for years now and we're on our way to my home village for our marriage."

"Marriage?!" Ben and Cinder both exclaimed, albeit Ben does so in a little fear while Cinder does in excitement.

Amber nods. "Yes. He had me go ahead first because he had to head back to stay in his town to prepare. It's a custom for my village for the groom to go to his bride directly from his hometown if one of the two belongs to a different tribe entirely. It is meant to represent how far the groom would go to be with his future wife, and how long the bride is willing to wait to show undying loyalty to her beloved."

"Awww, that's sweet! I wish SOMEONE would propose to me already..." Cinder suddenly said out loud, almost obnoxiously, like she wants someone to hear it. Specifically, Ben.

His girlfriend's tone did not escape his notice, which made Ben look back at Cinder as he continues pulling his stallion, saying, "I told you. I'm not ready yet..."

"Well when will you be?" Cinder immediately asks, quite furious while Amber watches in delight, for some reason.

"When we're older than 21! I'm not sure if we're capable enough to be committed to such a big step up from our current relationship! This job is so far the only one with the biggest pay we've had in a year, 'cause it's usually just a maximum of 500 Lien! When we get married, we'll be getting a house, furniture, life essentiasls, supplies–" Ben started ranting.

"Oh fine! I get it! Sorry for thinking of loving you so much, I just want us to take it to the next level!" Cinder furiously, and a bit sarcastically, yelled at Ben.

"Well sorry for also thinking of how we could HANDLE the next level and realizing if we rush in, we could end up in the dumps!" Ben sarcastically replied as well.

"I love you!" Cinder angrily says, yet seemed genuine, but made it sound like she was saying 'I hate you'.

"Well, I love you too!" Ben says in a similar manner and tone as the couple stare at each seemingly angry at one another.

They stopped, however, when Amber started laughing at them, a hand on her mouth to cover it and stifle her giggles. "You two remind me of when Noir and I also discussed about marriage." She tells them, which causes both Cinder and Ben to blush and look away. "Now I understand why Ben did not look enthusiastic when I mentioned marriage, yet Cinder did."

"Yeah, whenever that's brought up, she'll find a way to segway the conversation about our relationship instead. It's very awkward because I don't like talking about it, but she's so cute when she dreams about it and tells me she wants to get married, and I want to keep her talking..." Ben admitted, only slightly ashamed about his confession.

Cinder sighs as the three of them, plus their horses, continue to strut to the next village. "Yeah, same here. He's so adorable when he's mad, but I don't like it when he tells me he still isn't ready."

"Well, if you two aren't sure yet... Then, I formally invite you both to my wedding as well!" Amber suddenly tells them.

"Huh?" The power couple gave the proper response as they both look at Amber.

"I'd like for both of you to be guests in my wedding, so you both can see the joy of unison between two people in love. If you'd like, I'll thrown in an extra 10000 Lien for your pay just for both of you to stay until the celebration is over." Amber offered humbly.

"We're in!" Came from the lips of both Huntsmen upon the offer of additional money.

"I mean... It's an honor to be a part of such an event..." Cinder replies, bowing in respect for their client.

"Oh, don't sugarcoat it, hun." Ben interrupts his own girlfriend. "You accepted because we need the pay."

Cinder was having none of that, however, and she fires another small zap to Ben's neck, which made him jump, before she replies, "Half the reason I'm going is to see how good a marriage is, because clearly, I won't see us doing that for a long while! ... and yes, the other half is for the pay."

"Excellent!" Amber happily exclaimed, then continues with, "But you have to make sure both of you observe the events. Especially you, Ben. By the end of the night, I hope both of you would eventually have an answer."

"Dunno... An extra 100 in exchange for paying attention, perhaps?" Ben suddenly comments, only to be zapped again by Cinder to keep him quiet.

* * *

 _A few more years later..._

Ben eventually saw that while reasoning wasn't without justification, he realized he was being unfair to Cinder and proposed to her when they were age 22. Unsurprisingly, Cinder replied with a yes and the two got engaged, with their wedding planned to be in January of next year.

One cannot deny that the two are excited to be together forever under a holy matrimony...

...but the universe could not be fair to everyone, even them.

Meanwhile, in Amber's village, houses and structures have all been lit on fire as the only thing visible in every feet is fire, with everyone that's not been shot by a gun or impaled by a sword is desperately trying to put out fires, but to no avail.

Amber herself, unfortunately, could not look any worse, as her clothes are torn, her left arm as black as ash after being burnt, the right side of her face bloody after losing her right eye, signified by the scar running down from her forehead, over her eyelid and ending on her chin, and herself walking with a limp left leg while she held a dagger with what's left of her strength.

Drawing every last ounce of her willpower just to stand up straight, she looks at the ones who had invaded, pillaged and massacred her beloved home village.

In front of her are hordes upon hordes of mechanical soldiers wielding large futuristic rifles, all aimed at Amber while the one leading them is, fittingly, at the very front of his platoon of robotic minions, hands behind his back.

The man in question is well dressed and clean, despite all the fire and brimstone around him. He's wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. Lastly, he has a goatee with some gray areas on it.

"You are very resilient, Fall Maiden." The militaristic man mockingly complimented his foe as he drew out his revolver, loading bullets into it as he and his army kept approaching.

"You will pay for this, General Ironwood... Betraying the other nations, destroying my village... and kidnapping other Maidens... You cannot hope to control our powers. You are male, therefore, unqualified to wield any of our powers!" Amber yells at the man, named Ironwood according to herself, as she held up her dagger, ready to go down fighting.

Ironwood, however, does not care for bravado, as he aims his pistol at the dying yet unfettered woman in front of him. "You're right. I can't use their powers, including yours. And if I kill you now, we'd lose the power we came all this way for with no way of finding out where it would end up. So I'm just going to knock you out, have you cryogenically frozen... and transfer your soul into a little project of ours."

"Soul transference?! Are you mad?! That's impossible!" Amber erupted in rage as she yelled at the corrupt General.

"Not for Atlas. We've done it before. Twice, actually. I mean, you ARE the second to the last living Maiden alive. Your two other friends, Summer and Winter, are dead and had what little of their soul left transferred to our... super soldier, so to speak." Ironwood says to her. "All that's left is you and the elusive Spring Maiden. No rush, though. Three Maiden abilities in one body is strong enough to handle Spring when we eventually come after her. Now, how about you come quietly, and this will be less painful than what I actually want."

Amber knows if she surrenders, Ironwood would have this... power within her in addition to the other "Maidens" he had already obtained. But she's also aware that if she fought, she'd lose and give the enemy a chance to claim her. The fight with the endless hordes of machines exhausted her and fatally wound her as well.

So instead... she knew what to do...

In a blink of an eye, the "Fall Maiden" suddenly flips her dagger in the opposite side, aiming it's blade directly at her chest...

...and stabs herself in the heart.

"No!" General Ironwood yells as he runs after the dying Maiden, who is actually smiling despite the blood coming from her mouth and bloodied teeth.

And, as if playing back a memory in her head, she recalls her encounter with Ben and Cinder...

 _Cinder... I trust you with this power..._

With one last smile from her bleeding mouth, Amber looks at the panicking Ironwood and says her last words...

"The people of Remnant needs someone to protect them from you, someone who would act. So when you look to the distance and see a man and woman, standing together, don't feel safe, or your men will feel THEIR strength."

Drawing her last breath, the last person in her mind is Cinder Fall.

And her lifeless body falls to the ground.

* * *

"So that's it?"

 _Present day..._

"That's why you're the Fall Maiden, now?" Headmaster Glynda, with Ben 10000, Weiss, Blake and General Penny, says to their prisoner, Cinder Fall.

"And how you and I are... you know, in your reality." Ben adds bashfully while Cinder puts away the Holo-Viewer she brought out earlier.

"Yes, and yes. In my reality, you were born in Remnant yet the Omnitrix remained alien in origin. I found out about this world when a man named Paradox told me about it." Cinder replies to them.

Blake, however, crossed her arms in doubt, as she points out, "It doesn't explain why you're here alone, instead of being with your Ben."

The Faunus' words, however, seemed to have hurt Cinder as she looks away, sorrowful eyes visible while she held her left arm in deep melancholy. "That's... not something I want to talk about... Not yet. But I came alone because I lost another friend just to get this reality. The rest of the resistance against New Remnant is still back in my universe, lead by the great leader, Adam Taurus. And they're waiting for my return, with at the very least Ben back on my side."

"Adam's... a good guy too?" Blake actually says with wide, shocked eyes.

"Time is of the essence. So please... Will you come with me and help us defeat the mad King, Ironwood? Or..." Cinder asks of her new acquaintances but then...

"I'm in." was Ben's immediate response. "I won't let innocent lives be at stake, regardless if they belong to a different world.

"I'll go, too." Blake adds, recovering from her initial shock and switching to a more determined look. "While I'm in the same mindset as Ben right now, I... want to see what Adam... should have been..."

"Hmph, fine." Weiss surprised everyone while she crossed her arms proudly. "The three of us are the last members of team RWBBY, and if anything happens to either of you, I will never forgive you two, so I'll stick around to make sure you both come back alive." She added and immediately dons a smirk.

"Regardless if it's another world or not, there is no denying that your General Ironwood did this to your world. As the one who replaced him, I will also take responsibility and assist you all in this skirmish." Penny volunteers as well.

Cinder could not help but smile at the scene happening before her. To know that there are heroes in other worlds as brave as these four. It warms her heart...

...But it's still hard to take, as aside from Ben, everyone else in this room with her has the face of the people who made her Remnant miserable...

Ben, Weiss, Blake and Penny then all turn their attentions at Glynda. The new headmaster was not pleased, however, as she simply rolls her eyes and suddenly starts walking away. "Someone has to keep this school in perfect order while you four go off in your own and be heroes again." Glynda threw at them while still storming off.

With Glynda making her final decision, the remaining RWBBY members and Penny look back at Cinder, while Penny herself takes out the portal gun they confiscated from the Fall Maiden and returns it her.

With a smile, Cinder couldn't think of a better catchphrase to start their upcoming uprising.

"It's hero time."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
